


The Bloom of the Rose

by rsadelle



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your kingdom has been isolated. It would be well for news to come of the lands beyond its borders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloom of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Déanta's "Culloden's Harvest" on repeat while writing this. It's not thematically exactly right, but it fit atmospherically.

Following the coronation, the Huntsman was granted a private audience with the Queen that he did not request.

He entered the room and went to one knee, head bowed. "My queen."

"We have traveled together, Huntsman," she said. "Do not kneel to me."

The Huntsman rose, and Snow White rose too, standing from her throne to put them on more even footing.

"You wished to see me," the Huntsman said.

"I did." Snow White took a step toward him, another until they were only arms' length apart. "What will you do now, Huntsman? Now that you have seen me delivered safely to my throne."

"I will serve, my queen." The Huntsman did not bow, but met her eyes to show the sincerity of his pledge. "I have seen you delivered safely to your throne, and now I will serve you and your kingdom."

Snow White tipped her head toward him, acknowledging his words. "And if I asked you to serve at my side? To be my king?"

The Huntsman did not look away, but neither did he accept. He said, gently, "I would be Snow White's husband, but I would not be king."

Snow White did not look away either, but she took a step back, and another, so they were no longer within touching distance. "Very well, Huntsman. What, then, do you suggest as the proper manner of your service?"

Now the Huntsman did bend his head, the slightest bow to a ruler who did not wish his obeisance. "I will serve as you wish, my queen." He raised his head. "Your kingdom has been isolated. It would be well for news to come of the lands beyond its borders."

Snow White nodded. "Go, then, Huntsman, and bring me news of the lands beyond my kingdom's borders."

The Huntsman turned to go, and turned back before he reached the door. "William would be king. William would be a good king."

Snow White said only, "Yes," with no other indication as to her feelings on the matter.

*

The Huntsman was gone from the kingdom for a season, and he returned unheralded, a traveler arriving at the castle gates with no fanfare.

The Queen was holding court in the throne room when the Huntsman arrived. He did not stop at the guard's barracks for fresh clothing or the kitchen for food. He went to the throne room, and strode through the doors, down the aisle of the room that cleared for him as if by magic, and knelt before his queen.

"Huntsman," she said, and if her voice was even warmer and richer than she granted to most of her subjects, well, all those in the kingdom knew the story and would not begrudge the man who had escorted their beloved Queen through the dark forest and to her throne that warmth. "You have returned."

"I have, my Queen."

"Rise," the Queen said. "Tell us what news you bring us from beyond the borders of my kingdom."

The Huntsman stood and addressed his words to her, though he spoke them loudly enough for all in the room to hear. "I have traveled east, beyond the borders of your kingdom. The neighboring kingdom remembers the reign of your father, and knows by the renewal of our lands that the rightful queen has been restored to the throne. They do not tell your story there yet, my Queen, but they know you rule, and they are eager to renew our acquaintance."

The Huntsman reached into his vest and drew out a brooch of worked iron with a deep red ruby at the center. "The king's son there has recently married. His bride sends you a gift and asks that you grant her your leave to befriend you."

The Queen held out her hand, and the Huntsman stepped forward to place the brooch into it. "It is very fine work," he said softly enough not to carry to the far corners of the room, "and freely given. The king's son loves her, and will not allow her harmed to make way for an alliance with you."

The Queen nodded and closed her hand around the brooch. "Thank you, Huntsman. I shall write to her myself."

The Huntsman bowed to her, and, knowing himself dismissed, left the throne room for the barracks and kitchens.

*

The Huntsman had changed for clean clothes and eaten when he was, again, granted a private audience with the Queen he had not asked for.

He did not kneel to her when he entered the room, and the Queen dismissed her attendants with a smile and a wave of her hand.

They stood and looked at each other for long minutes, taking in all the things that had changed and all the things that had not in the months the Huntsman had traveled to bring news of the wider world to his Queen.

The brooch was pinned to Snow White's cloak, and it echoed the black of her hair and red of her lips.

"Huntsman," Snow White said softly. "You have returned."

"I have, my Queen."

Snow White smiled, just the tiniest bit with the corners of her mouth. "And if I asked you to serve at my side?"

The Huntsman did not look away from her, but his eyes grew sad as he said to her, "I would be Snow White's husband, but I would not be king. You may command me to serve in any other way you see fit."

The Queen's smile too turned sad, though she did not turn away from the Huntsman. "And if you would choose? How would you choose to serve?"

"My Queen," the Huntsman said, "there are still other lands beyond the borders of your kingdom."

"Very well, then," Snow White said. "If this is your chosen task, I would have you complete it."

The Huntsman knelt then, and bowed his head. "I would not willingly cause you pain."

There was the rustle of footsteps, and Snow White's hand settled on top of his head for the barest moment. "I would not willingly trap you where you do not wish to be." The Queen stepped back to allow the Huntsman to rise, and to leave.

*

The Huntsman was gone from the kingdom for another season. He returned after the sun had set, left his horse and pack at the stables, and carried one bundle into the great hall with him.

The servants crossing the room left his path clear as he strode to the center of the room and knelt before the Queen.

"Huntsman," she said. "Welcome home."

At the acknowledgement, the Huntsman stood without being bid, getting only a faint smile in reaction from the Queen.

"Tell us," the Queen said. "Where have you traveled?"

"South, my Queen, beyond the borders of your kingdom. There are dwarves, there, and they tell your story as they've learned it from their brothers here. The queen there wishes you a fruitful reign and sends you a gift."

The Queen gestured the Huntsman forward, and a servant hurried to clear the table before her so the Huntsman could place the bundle he carried upon it. The Huntsman untied the string holding the bundle closed and folded back the fabric wrapping it.

There were murmurs from those who could see as the Huntsman revealed cloth below the wrapping, very fine and of a deep, rich red.

The Queen put her fingers to it, feeling its quality and allowing those who could see to admire the richness of the red against her pale skin. "It is beautiful."

"They do very fine cloth work in the south." The Huntsman lowered his voice so none but the Queen could hear him. "Their queen is but a decade older than you and does not have a child yet. She may be wary of you now, but may be an ally in time."

The Queen nodded at him. "I thank you, Huntsman, for safe delivery of the gift and for the news of the lands beyond our kingdom's borders."

The Huntsman bowed his head to the Queen, and stepped back, only to be ushered to a seat at the table by one of the servants.

*

The Huntsman was granted a private audience with the Queen after the meal had finished and the Queen had retired to her rooms.

There was a moment of reacquaintance as they each took the other in, a different accounting in private than in front of the court. The Queen wore the brooch the Huntsman had brought from the lands to the east, and the cloth from the lands to the south was spread out on a table behind her.

"You look well," Snow White said.

There were many things the Huntsman could have said, but what he chose was, "You are as beautiful as ever."

Snow White smiled, but there was a slight shadow to it. "And does my beauty tempt you to stay at my side?"

The same shadow crossed the Huntsman's face. "I would be Snow White's husband, but I would not be king. I am sorry, my Queen."

Snow White took a step back, putting distance between them. "I am sorry too, Huntsman."

Despite knowing he could not stay, the Huntsman was reluctant to leave, and though the subject pained him, pained them both, he said, "William would be king. William would be a good king."

"And he may yet be king," the Queen said, "if I have no other choice." She took another step back. "Will you travel again?"

"There are still lands beyond the borders of your kingdom," the Huntsman said. "I will bring you news of them."

"Very well," the Queen said. "Return safely to me."

The Huntsman bowed his head, and left the Queen's presence to prepare to leave her kingdom.

*

The Huntsman was gone for half a year, and returned just as the first bite of winter reached the kingdom.

The petitioners and courtiers in the throne room parted for him to pass through the center of the room to drop to one knee before the Queen. Magpies had come to her rooms that morning and landed first on the gown made from the cloth the Huntsman had brought from the south, then on the brooch he'd brought from the east. The Queen had worn them without daring to hope what the choice signalled.

"Huntsman," the Queen said, and all in the room could hear her relief in that single word. "You have returned."

"I have returned safely." The Huntsman stood, and there was a softening around his eyes, the slightest smile on his face as he looked at the Queen.

"Tell us, then, where you have been and what you have learned."

"I have traveled north, my Queen," the Huntsman said, "beyond the borders of your kingdom. The lands to the north are bordered by mountains that fill with snow and ice for much of the year."

As if brought by his words, a gust of cold air blew through the throne room.

"There is at the center of the kingdom a valley where most of the people live. It is warmer than the rest of the kingdom, and all manner of plants grow there. The king grows older, and his son holds court most days, while the prince's wife tends to their newly born babe." The Huntsman reached into his jacket and drew out a single, perfect, blood red rose. "I bring you a rose from the king's own gardens."

The Queen held out her hand, and the Huntsman stepped forward to place the rose into it.

"It is beautiful," the Queen said. "How has it survived your journey?"

"I asked the rose," the Huntsman said. "I said that I had a Queen who was strong and brave and kind, and that I would like to bring it to her."

The Queen thanked the Huntsman, and had the rose placed in her rooms where it did not wilt or fade.

*

The Huntsman was granted a private audience with the Queen that he did not ask for, but no less wished for.

They regarded each other in silence.

It was the Queen who broke the silence. "You are unhurt?"

"I am," the Huntsman confirmed. "You have no king?"

"I do not," the Queen confirmed. She took a step forward, another, until they were close enough to touch if one of them would reach out. "And if I asked you to stay and serve at my side?"

"I find," the Huntsman said softly, "that I would not be parted from you for so long again. I would be Snow White's husband, and if the price for that is that I must also be king, then I will be king."

Snow White's beauty was only brighter with joy shining out of her features. She reached out, and the Huntsman reached out, and their smiles lit up the space around them as they clasped hands.

All across the kingdom, roses bloomed out of season, and so even those at the farthest edges of the kingdom knew that something - something important - had happened before word reached them that their beloved Queen was to marry the man who had escorted her safely through the dark forest and to her throne.


End file.
